


I'm an Airbender! (name sucks i know)

by orphan_account



Series: Elemental AU [2]
Category: Lunch Club, Lunch Club (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Elemental Magic, Friendship, Magic, if i see ANY shipping i will find you and steal your kneecaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this story is incomplete and will stay incomplete. I'm sorry.A fantasy au centering around elemental powers and friends <33
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Elemental AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761529
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	I'm an Airbender! (name sucks i know)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this and haven't read "Elements and Bonds", please consider reading that first! It's the lead-in for this part of the story.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Charlie was so cold. It was unusual, really. Not to go all Elsa, but cold never bothered him all that much. Maybe the fact that he was currently in the heart of a blizzard was something to do with it. 

Why was he here again? What was so terrible that it caused him to curl up in a nice cold blizzard to hide for a while?

The more important question was could he  _ stop _ this? He squinted, trying to see something,  _ anything _ , other than pure white whirling snow. 

Nothing. 

Great. He’s in the middle of the biggest blizzard in the world, and he’s not even sure if it’ll ever stop. 

_ ‘Think. Where did this start?’  _

Everything was fine. They were laughing, they were having fun. Ted said… something. What was it? He couldn’t remember. Whatever he  _ did _ say brought up… fuck, how was he forgetting so much? The memories  _ hurt _ , physically, and mentally.

It’s so cold. It was getting colder.

He shivered. The snow was swirling around him now, stinging his face and freezing his hair. It was so cold. Spots were appearing in his eyesight. They almost looked like a person, strangely.

Wait.

That  _ was _ a person. 

What idiot would walk into a blizzard?    
As they came closer, he realized he knew  _ exactly _ which idiot would. The one other person who wouldn’t be affected by it, other than- well, himself, though he wasn’t doing a very good job of that part.

Schlatt. 

A man born with magma in veins, able to control fire much more than he should be able to, considering his… destructive tendencies. When Charlie first met him, he could see the fire burning in his eyes. The fire was always there, as he would come to find out. 

Charlie supposed that fire was coming in handy now, considering how the storm was rolling around them. 

Schlatt came to stand a few feet in front of Charlie, staring down at his huddled figure.

“Get up.”   
Charlie looked up at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but his teeth were now chattering so hard they almost hurt.

Schlatt sighed. “Fucking hell, dude. I have to do everything myself around here.”    
He moved closer, crouching in front of Charlie and putting a hand on his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he began sending waves of heat into his body.

Charlie gasped at the sudden warmth that spread from his shoulder, melting ice he didn’t realize was even there. 

Schlatt sat back, taking his hand off. “Can you move now? You gotta stop this storm, man.”   
Charlie took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Yeah I-I know, I’m working on that part.”   
Schlatt waited about a second before asking, “Well, _ do it! _ ”

“I’m working on it, be patient!” Charlie snapped, eyes opening. 

“That was never my strong suit.”

“You’re not even wearing one,” Charlie muttered by reflex.

“Just  _ turn off the storm _ , Charlie!”   
“I’m going to freeze your balls off if you don’t shut up,” he warned.

Closing his eyes once again, he stilled.  _ ‘Just imagine the storm stopping first. One step at a time, Charlie.’  _ He felt the wind stop.  _ ‘Alright, now… let go of it. Imagine all the snow disappearing into the ground.’  _ He held his breath.  _ ‘Please work, please work, please work’ _

“Charlie, you can open your eyes,” Schlatt said, gentle for once. 

He did. The storm was gone, barely a trace of it. 

Schlatt ran a hand through his hair. “Jesus, man. You scared us for a second.”   
Charlie gave him a wobbly smile. “Yeah, sorry about that. Next time I start panicking, I’ll just freeze up instead.”   
“That was… barely a pun. You okay?”

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me,” He lied. His hands were shaking, but at this point he couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or anxiety. 

“If you say so. C’mon, everyone’s super worried about you. Well, Cooper says he isn’t, but I caught him biting all his nails off.” Schlatt shook his head. “He tries so hard to keep up that tough-guy attitude, but I feel like he’s just a big softie.”   
Charlie snorted. “You hit the nail on the head.”   
“I swear to god-”   
“Sorry!” Charlie laughed. “I’m right though. Get the guy drunk at midnight and he starts crying about the pet frog he used to have in fifth grade named Croaks.” 

“That’s absolutely incredible. You need to tell me more later.”

“Of course.”   
“Finally, those slowpokes were taking ages to get over here.” Schlatt remarked as they saw their approaching friends.   
“Charlie!” Carson yelled as he ran over. 

“Carson!” Charlie yelled back. 

“Jesus Christ, you two act like you haven’t seen each other in fifty years,” Schlatt said, shaking his head.

Carson wrapped Charlie up in his signature bear hug, sticking his tongue out at Schlatt. “Jeez dude, don’t worry me like that ever again!”   
“I’ll try,” Charlie said, words muffled.

Ted came up from behind, landing a hand on Carson’s shoulder. “Let the guy breathe, Carson. He might not worry you when he dies, but I don’t think you’ll like it either.”

Charlie was released from Carsons loving yet suffocating hug, only to be pulled into another by Ted. 

“Good to have you back,” Ted said before letting go. “Now never do that again,” he said, grasping Charlie’s shoulders tightly. 

“You guys are gonna overwhelm the poor man,” Noah said, walking up with Travis and Cooper. “Glad to see you back, my man.”   
“You’re okay, right?” Travis asked, worry reflecting in his eyes. 

“Yep! Right as rain.” Charlie responded. “Or snow, I guess.”   
“Jesus Christ,” Schlatt mumbled. “You really don’t stop, do you?” 

“This man has a little rat living in his brain that constantly comes up with puns.” Cooper deadpanned.

“How’d you know?” Charlie asked, eyes wide. “Who ratted me out?” 

“I’m gonna punch you in the balls, dude.”   
“Cooper no! I… don’t have a pun for that.”    
Everyone laughed. Charlie laughed along with them. It felt nice, being there. Warm. Happy. 

God, he hoped it would last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not ship any of the people in this story. They are real people with real lives.  
> 


End file.
